


Everyone Makes Mistakes

by GrumpyWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Other, Supernatural - Freeform, season 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyWriter/pseuds/GrumpyWriter
Summary: Dean screws up during a hunt, resulting in the near death of his mother





	Everyone Makes Mistakes

This wasn't how Dean thought the hunt was gong to turn out. It was just the usual Salt and Burn. Dean made a mistake, and he knew well of it. If only he were a little quicker, if only he could've lighten the matches quicker, if only he hadn't fucked up. Dean almost lost his mother today, and if it weren't for Sam, Dean would've been dead too.   
...  
"Dean!" Sam rushed to his older brother. He knelt beside him and tore the matches from his trembling hands, lighting them and dropping them into the grave. Fire rose up, burning the bones to a crisp. Screeches could be heard from the old abandoned house. Mary emerged from the house, covered in blood. She stood there in awe. Dean Winchester, her son, was on the ground sobbing.   
...  
"Dean..-" Mary started.

"No, I already told you, I'm fine." 

"Dean you made a mistake, you screwed up. Things like that happen." Mary knelt in front of Dean. 

"No they don't, not the way I was raised." Dean gritted his teeth as he spoke. Mary gave Dean a soft look. She never knew how John raised their boys, she was never there for it. But she wishes she was everyday knowing how damaged her sons are. 

By now, Dean was standing in front of his mother. Mary stepped towards Dean and gently wrapped her arms around him. Dean gingerly hugged Mary and let his tears fall down his cheeks. 

"You almost died today, mom..." Dean choked out his words.

"I know Dean." Mary ran her fingers through Dean's hair. 

"I'm sorry." 

"It's okay, Dean. It's okay."


End file.
